Super Smash Bros. Crossover Wiki
Welcome to the Super Smash Bros. Crossover Wiki This Wiki is about a fan made crossover between many famous series like Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Bakugan, Super Smash Bros, Sonic, and Mario. Season 1-3/4/6/7 Plot The Heroes of many franchises have united to fight a war against the villains to prevent an apocalypse from befalling the Earth as the Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain and Psycho Kirby predicted. Season 4 Plot Almost every hero has been captured. As Psycho Kirby is about to die, he recalls his painful past to a hypnotized Luigi. Luigi soon regains his will after hearing the sad tale and tricks Kirby into using a Beam Sword to free him so Luigi can free the others. Luigi is successful and frees Naruto, Goku, Drago, Sonic, Kirby, and Yoshi. They soon free some of the others. Fabia soon joins them in their struggle. At the end, everyone is freed and the villains are sent to the Doom Dimension. Season 5 Plot Naruto, Sonic, and Drago are now the strongest heroes on the planet, and Master Hand decides to hold a mega tournament to celebrate the end of the war. However, there is a new threat in the form of Darkus Cyborg Helios, the Bakugan who helped the heroes in the final battle, who desires Drago's power. The Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain and Psycho Kirby's powers that have been bestowed upon Naruto, Sonic, and Drago are harder to control than our heroes had thought. To make matters worse, the villains have escaped the Doom Dimension. At the midway point of the season, every hero and villain on Earth are defeated by the Dark Smashers. At the end of Season 5, Dark Marth is finally defeated. Season 6 Plot Drago has been having nightmares about a mysterious Bakugan, telling him strange messages. During a fierce battle with Cyborg Helios and Dharak, Drago shocks everyone when he spawns 4 Chaos Bakugan. After Sasuke, Mecha Sonic, Helios, and Dharak retreat, the heroes learn that Razenoid, the Bakugan haunting Drago's dreams, has been trapped in Drago's body since the end of Season 3. However, the villains are determined to get their hands on the Chaos Bakugan. Even worse is that the events of another tier war in the silly Melee universe has caused the Peach and Zelda of that world to become corrupted and get exiled to Brawl. In the end, however, they are restored and the villains are defeated again. Season 7 Plot (First Arc) Razenoid will be freed from Drago's body soon, meaning the villains are running out of time to get the Chaos Bakugan from the heroes. The heroes aren't in the clear yet though, as their foes are relentless in their plans to get the Chaos Bakugan. However, it is revealed at the end of the first arc that Razenoid was manipulating the heroes. After Fear Ripper is erased from existence, Drago forces Razenoid out of his body and defeats them with Chompixx. However, Razenoid survives and scatters his Chaos Bakugan worldwide and swears vengance on Drago. Season 7 Plot (Second Arc) The heroes, villains, and the Smasher teams are now tasked with stopping Razenoid and his Chaos Bakugan permanently. However, Razenoid had spawned hundreds of Chaos Bakugan, and whoever picks up the Chaos Bakugan are brainwashed. However, there is a greater evil that is responsible for all this, the true Dark Smashers. Despite their best efforts, the heroes, villains, and Smasher teams are all defeated. Even worse, when the Dark Smashers escaped, the high tiers of the silly Melee universe became corrupted by the negative energy. However, Sasuke managed to avoid capture and freed some of the others with the Beam Sword. At the end of Season 7, Mecha Sonic is revealed to have orchastrated everything along with Zombie Reed. However, they are defeated by Drago. Afterwards, Bowser, Ganondorf, R.O.B., Frieza, and Cell rejoin the villains, Psycho Kirby and the good zombies remain on Earth, and Fabia returns to Neathia. Season 8 Plot At the end of Season 7, Naruto received a mysterious key from Dark Marth. Now Naruto and the others face a new threat in the form of the mysterious Xaos, who is after the keys to Pandemonium so he can be freed. Xaos sends Team Shadow, consisting of Venus (Zero Suit Samus), Shade (Pikachu), Blaze (Lucario), Flare (Bowser), and Leon (Yoshi) to get the keys for him. The stakes are high, will Naruto and the others win again, or will Xaos be freed and wreak havoc? Characters Protagonists Naruto Uzumaki Guardian Bakugan: Titanium Dragonoid BakuNano: Sonicanon Sasuke Uchiha Guardian Bakugan: Dharak/Cyborg Helios Battle Gear: Airkor BakuNano: Aeroblaze/Sonicanon Goku Gohan Ben Tennyson Guardian Bakugan: Preyas/Akwimos Battle Gear: Gigarth Azula William Dunbar Alice Gehabich/Masquerade Guardian Bakugan: Alpha Hydranoid/Hades/Phantom Dharak BakuNano: Crosstriker Zombie Spider-Man Zombie Wolverine Zombie Iron Man Zombie Hulk Zombie Luke Cage Zombie Giant Man Zombie Wasp Mario Sonic Shadow Vegeta Iron Man Wolverine Fabia Sheen Guardian Bakugan: Aranaut Battle Gear: Battle Crusher Ren Krawler Guardian Bakugan: Linehalt Battle Gear: Boomix Lena Isis Guardian Bakugan: Phosphos Battle Gear: Terrorcrest Mason Brown Guardian Bakugan: Avior Battle Gear: Lashor Zenet Surrow Guardian Bakugan: Contestir Battle Gear: Spartablaster Jesse Glenn Guardian Bakugan: Plitheon Battle Gear: Vilantor Gear Psycho Kirby Gill Guardian Bakugan: Krakix Battle Gear: Vicer Airzel Guardian Bakugan: Strikeflier Battle Gear: Battle Turbine Stoica Guardian Bakugan: Lythirius Battle Gear: Razoid Antagonists League of Villains Smithy (Deceased) XANA Emperor Barodius (Deceased) Bowser Ganondorf R.O.B. Frieza Cell Magneto Aggregor Vilgax Axem Rangers X Orochimaru Kabuto Yakushi Zombie Reed (Deceased) Mecha Sonic (Deceased) Dr. Eggman Madara Uchiha Pain Konan Itachi Uchiha Kisame Hoshigaki Deidara Sasori Hidan Kakuzu Zetsu Xaos Team Shadow *Venus (a Zero Suit Samus) *Shade the Pikachu *Blaze the Lucario *Flare the Bowser *Leon the Yoshi Other Characters Shun Kazami Guardian Bakugan: Taylean Subterra Razenoid Team Melee Smash Fighters Master Hand Crazy Hand Pecking Order Mr. Popo (DBZ Abridged) Banana Bomb Spengbab Zombie Zelda Trivia *This series is not real, but the characters are from real series. *Seasons 4 and 5 is more serious than the previous seasons. *The minor characters of the series have been getting more focus since Season 4 onward. *Season 4 is the only season that the Xavier Institute didn't appear in. *In Season 5, there is an error with Ren's teammates' Bakumeters. When they summon Battle Gear, it looks the way it usually looks, but when they use ability cards, it has its Mechtanium Surge design and it summons the abilities, which is impossible as their Bakumeters are part of their disguise. *Shun Kazami makes a cameo appearance in Season 5 when Goku, Kirby, and Ness teleport to Bayview to head to the portal to Neathia. Since Shun was in his Mechtanium Surge outfit and he had Taylean, Super Smash Bros. Crossover takes place during the events of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Shun also makes another cameo in Season 8, helping the heroes. *In Season 5, a tournament began called the Smash World Tourney, however, it has not been seen in Season 6. However, it is still going on, the heroes have just been competing offscreen. *Season 7 is the first season that Fabia appeared at the beginning. *Season 7 features the return of many things, such as the Zombie virus, Psycho Kirby, and the Beam Sword. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:External Links